


Life line

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Palm Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: Eichi visits 3B's classroom to get an update on an old reading of his palm.





	Life line

Everybody was staring.

Eichi had borrowed a chair to sit in front of Tsumugi’s desk, without any of them objecting to it – they’d all been oddly silent, actually, ever since the president had stepped into their precious shared classroom. It was the his well-known power, to be able to change the mood to his liking, and somehow, today, he hadn’t felt the need to make them feel at ease, so they were all holding their breath waiting for a disaster to unfold.

Upon seeing him, Leo and Kanata had tried to send a few desperate signals to Wataru – _now’s the time to take him away, please,_ but the magicians seemed too fascinated with the scene taking place to intervene, and running away on their own now would mean missing one of those classes whose result _actually impacted their unit,_ so they were stuck, the unwilling spectators to a peculiar play.

Quiet because the actors were so imposing – bewitched, because the plotline’s surprises were too sudden to give them a moment to think.

 

\- It’s not really polite to ask for someone to correct their palm reading, Tsumugi comments as he grabs Eichi’s hand.

He doesn’t seem all that bothered -  almost as if he hadn’t realized the absurdity of the situation, nor its danger. Holding the president’s hand, for sure, it was a priviledge some longed for, Tsumugi thinks to himself as he notices the sound of a pen beginning to furiously scribble on … wood, if he had to take a wild guess. The dove that had popped out of Wataru’s jacket wouldn’t have usually caught his attention but, this time, he picks up on it too, and decide to keep quiet about that as well.

His classmates really were unlucky, to be stuck with someone like him, who was perceptive only at the worst possible moments.

(Truly – he only was aware of his surrounding because his body was trying, desperatly, to escape the imposing presence facing him, a threat he knew so well, yet had no way to retaliate against.)

 

\- Well, Tsumugi-kun, you changed your prescription since then, so I got a little curious.

\- That’s…

\- Let’s  go directly  for  the lifeline, if you want ? If you spoiled my love life, it would be too boring, don’t you think ?

He doesn’t answer – he’d learned, finally, how to keep the harm Eichi could do to him to a minimum. He just had to teach himself silence, to embrace the ways of a robot, one that would only react to the simplest inputs - so that human feelings could never bloom in heart, and that he could trick his former « friends » into meaningless, easy conversations.

Ones in which his very own troublesome self would disappear for good.

He nods, adjusts his useless glasses and begins to trace the lines of Eichi’s palm with his fingertips. 

The student council president is smiling, he can feel it – Eichi’s smile has always been like a warm, unique kind of sun-like presence, he remembered it from the moments they’d shared on stage – but somehow, that brilliance doesn’t make him feel better.

He pushes a little against Eichi’s skin, to get his attention, and let his finger slide along the line.

\- As I said, Eichi-kun, it’s very rude to ask me to correct my reading,  when I did it so seriously for you the first time. It’s still long. You’re gonna live a long life, believe it or not.

\- Don’t get mad at me ! The young man protests weakly (it’s faked, and everyone in the room knows) before putting his borrowed chair back where it came from.

\- You’re the one who’s mad, he sighs before Eichi starts walking away.

 

(Getting ignored was so familiar he – really couldn’t be bothered to feel even slightly upset.)

The heavy atmosphere dissipates once Eichi’s definitly out of the door and his beloved classmates start breathing against, Leo and Wataru snapping out of the daze they’d been put in by the impromptu visits.

3B’s feels like 3B’s again – messy, chaotic, unruly – and he allows himself to breathe.

Maybe it was Eichi’s first step before asking to be friend against, motivated by melancholy, nostalgia, or any of those feelings that had never even found their way within his chest.

 

Or maybe it was nothing but – the musings of a man with a long life ahead of him. 

 


End file.
